Of Peace Lost, Of Peace Found
by SilverAxe742
Summary: 3 months have passed since Amon was discovered as a waterbender, Korra learns how to airbend, and Mako confesses his love to Korra. Our young Avatar now faces new challenges, allies will be gained, friends will be lost, love will be tested, and hopefully peace will bring this world to balance after a new enemy endangers the people in Republic City, and the world.
1. Chapter 1: Training

*I am too young to hold the awesomeness of Legend Of Korra

It has been 6 months since Amon was discovered as a waterbender, and when Korra learned how to Airbend. Now she faces new enemies, she is needed as Avatar, and her and Mako's love will be challenged.

Korra's muscles started to ache, she was practicing her Airbending with complicated movements for two whole hours.

"I think the Avatar deserves some fresh watermelon juice."  
Korra turns around to find her boyfriend, Mako, holding a small watermelon with the top cut off and a large straw sticking out, smirking at her.

"Thanks city boy." She replied taking the melon from him. She takes a sip from the melon and then kisses Mako on the cheek, forcing him to blush madly in his cheeks.

"So, how is training going?" asked Mako, trying to make small talk with Korra

"Exhausting," replied Korra, taking another sip of watermelon juice. "I think I'm done for today.

"That's good," Mako said, "because Tenzin said we had some visitors."

"Do you know who?"

"No, I was outside when he sent me to fetch you."

Mako and Korra started to walk towards the Air Temple, during the walk, Korra grabbed Mako's hand, making him blush even more than before, once Korra saw this, to top it off, she put her head on his shoulder and hummed slightly. This made Mako's whole face, neck, and ears red. Korra giggled at the sight of this.

Once they arrived at the Air temple, they walked straight inside. They spotted Tenzin, Pema, and Chief Beifong, sitting with their visitor.

"Spirits!" gasped Mako and Korra

**Hi, this is my very first story, I except criticism, just write a review, make suggestions, I will listen to the people, because that's who I'm writing this for, THE PEOPLE! Lol… But compliments wouldn't be bad either, that's what motivates me. Remember this is my first story, but it will be longer next chapter! SWEARZIES! **  
**~SilverAxe742 ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Trips

***I am too young to hold the awesomeness of Avatar**

* * *

"Spirits!" gasped Mako and Korra

Katara was sitting on the couch with Pema, while Chief Beifong and Tenzin were sitting in separate chairs.

"Hello Master Katara." Mako said while giving a bow to the elder.

"What's Katara doing here from the Southern Water Tribe?" asked Korra, while giving Katara a hug.

"For two reasons, I wanted to see my little, baby, Tenzy-"

"MOTHER!" yelled Tenzin, his face turning red from his outburst, just like his other outbursts.

"And I came to invite you, your friends, and Tenzin's family to come with me to the Southern Water Tribe for Avatar Day. Since Korra was born in the Southern Water Tribe, there will be an enormous festival and we wanted you to attend Korra."

"Of course I'll go! I miss my parents and it'll be good to see my family again." Korra exclaimed.

"I'm going too, and I bet Bolin and Asami would want to go as well." replied Mako.  
Mako then put his arm around Korra's shoulders and when Tenzin started to eye him suspiciously, Mako slowly started to slide his arm off of Korra, but when Korra noticed this, she grabbed his hand around her shoulder, keeping it locked into place.

"You, Bolin, and Asami are always welcome to visit the Southern Water tribe, Kya and Bumi will also be there waiting for your arrival."

"Korra", began Tenzin, "I also wanted to inform you that as soon as we leave the Southern Water Tribe, you and I will travel around and visit all of the Air temples. I believe it will give you spiritual enlightenment and improve your Airbending."

Korra groaned loudly and rolled her eyes, "I already know Airbending Tenzin! I pretty much already mastered Airbending, there's no need for me to visit all of the air temples!"

"Korra, I'm the Airbending master here, and I know what's best for you and how to train you in the art of Airbending!" Tenzin said, holding the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

Korra pouted and stomped her foot on the ground while crossing her arms. Mako chuckled at the sight of this, causing Korra to stare at him suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine," she said, "But don't expect me to not be a total pain in the butt during the trip." rolling her eyes for the second time.

*Later that afternoon*

Korra POV:  
I just about finished packing my things before the trip to the Southern Water tribe tomorrow. I'm so excited, I feel as light as air. I can return home, visit my family, and see my best friend, Howl, who was my only actual friend back at the compound. Howl wasn't really handsome, he had a big potato for a nose, pimples all over his face, and two front teeth too big for his mouth. But when it came to wanting friends, your never really that picky, I even remember he had a huge crush on me.

The first time we met, he was brought to the compound by his father who was a White Lotus guard, wanting to become one himself. We were only seven years old, I remember pushing his face into the snow, and forcing him to eat it.

Just then, someone was knocking at the door, "Come in," I said. Asami then walked inside.

"Can we talk?" she asked

* * *

**WHO WATCHED THE NEW LEGEND OF KORRA EPISODES?! CAUSE I DID, THEY WERE AMAZING! I kept fan-girl squealing the whole time. Anyways...**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, I just wasn't motivated because I only got ****THREE**** reviews! Come on people, we can do better than that! I just felt like nobody read my fan fiction, plus the first three weeks of school were stressful. My history teacher has me peeing my pants from fear, seriously! If you guys don't review, I will feel unmotivated, and just quit during the middle of the story! **

**It just about makes my day, and only takes, like, 3 seconds! It's just to let me know that people are actually reading.**

**~SilverAxe142 ;)**

**(P.S, PLEASE MAKE SUGGESTIONS! I CAN'T DO THIS WITHOUT YOU!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Pain and Loss

***I am too young to hold the awesomeness of avatar**

* * *

"Can we talk?" she asked. Asami seemed to lose her glow, she looked different in a way that Korra could not explain through words.

"What's wrong, Asami?" inquired Korra

Asami stayed silent, shuffling inside the room by the inches. She then quietly closed the door, then started to sob. Korra walked towards Asami and started to hug the heiress. Asami returned the hug, still sobbing, and a waterfall of tears kept flowing down her face.

After they pulled away, Asami was a lot more calm than before and stayed quiet.

"Asami, what's wrong?" Asami tried to clear her throat, but when she tried to talk, she stuttered.

"I-I received a-a t-telegram from the p-prison that is holding m-my father." She then started to sob and fell to her knees on the floor.

"What did it say?", asked Korra, with a worried look on her face. Asami never talked about her father ever since he was arrested.

"He's…" Asami fell over, and was laying on the floor, barely conscious. Korra rushed to her side and had Asami's head in her lap within two seconds, attempting to revive her.

Asami barely spoke above a whisper, "Dead." Then her eyes rolled into her skull and closed them.

**Korra's POV:**

I was so scared when Asami fell over, she was unconscious. I didn't want to leave her, but I needed help.

"HELP! TENZIN! MAKO! BOLIN! SOMEONE!" I shouted, hoping someone would come and help me with Asami. She is my actual female best friend, someone who cares about me, and I can be girly with every once in while when we are alone.

Tenzin, Mako, and Bolin rushed inside with three white lotus guards on their heels. They all gasped simultaneously. Mako and Bolin picked up Asami and layed her on Korra's bed carefully as if she would shatter into a billion pieces if they didn't.

"What happened? What did you do Korra?!" asked Tenzin in a worried voice

Korra gasped, "I didn't do anything to her! She fainted while telling me some news…"

"Korra, what did she tell you?" asked Mako kindly, while stroking a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"She told me that, Hiroshi is dead." I said, taking in the words I just stated. Hiroshi was dead. He never seemed touchable, I always thought that he would be out of prison before he died as a free man. I can't believe he died…

**Asami POV**

I woke up, realizing I was in a bed, I sat up and found that there was a glass of water on the nightstand next to me. I drank it thirstily while silent tears slid down my face.

"Thank goodness you're okay! I was so worried!" I turned around to find Korra sitting in a rocking chair in the corner. She got up and sat next to me on the bed.

"I understand if you can't go into detail, but if it's possible, I'd like to know." said Korra. Asami tried to suck up her emotions and speak, but tears still came down her face.

"My father was kept in a prison called the 'Boiling Rock' , he attempted to escape, but fell into the boiling water surrounding the prison." and a boatload of tears silently slid down my face, I even saw Korra shed some.

"I'm so sorry…" Korra whispered hugging me. I hug her back fiercely, now my friends are the only ones I have, including Korra. As much as I like hugs from my friends, what I really needed was a hug from my mom, at least now my parents were together again.

* * *

**HEY! I HAVE FIVE SHOUT OUTS!**

**1. GIGGLES:**

**LOL! Mako is soooo cute!**

**IKR! But I'd rather have Bolin as my TV boyfriend...**

**2. AMAZING:**

**Lub it! Write more!**

**Awww, thx! :3**

**3. Guest:**

**I'm liking this so far! Keep up the good work! (I can tell a good story when I here it :)**

**I LUB YOU! :3**

**4. kat404:**

**Cool! Update soon!**

**OF COURSE I WILL! (I JUST DID! XD)**

**5. guardien of imagination:**

**What happens next ?  
What does Asami want?  
Please hurry up and right more pretty please with super on top.**

**I will do it for you sweetie pie! ;)**

**THANK YOU! TO THE FIVE OF YOU WHO TOOK LESS THAN A MINUTE OF YOUR LIVES TO LEAVE A COMMENT TO MAKE MY DAY! **

**Anyways, I'm thinking about writing a new fan fiction, who is a Jinoochy (Jinora and Skootchy) fan? I've been looking for a good Jinoochy fan fiction, but can't find one, so I'm going to show those authors how it's DONE! lol...**

**PLEASE COMMENT AND MAKE SUGGESTIONS! I WILL TRY TO SQUEEZE THEM INTO THE STORY! I am also having a contest, leave a name, age, appearance description, and personality description, and I may just have them in the story! I'm not promising everyone will make it in, but the best ones will! **

**~SilverAxe742 ;)**


End file.
